Change of Plans
Plot In the Charlotte Cemetery, at night, a bright red flash of light blazes across the ground. A figure stands where the flash originated and begins walking. He stops and looks at Charlotte. (Figure): I shall complete the Master's plan. All I need in the Omnitrix. The figure steps into the light, revealing him to be Hex, but his eyes are glowing violet. End Scene In Bryce's room, at night, Bryce is asleep in his bed, tossing and turning. He is frowning, as he rolls over and quickly hits his bed, all the time his watch glows purple. (Bryce): (mumbling) I... ne-... free... must.....FREE! (shoots up, panting and sweating. He holds his head, as the Infinity's glow dims) Ah, my head.... What happened? Bryce slowly gets out of bed, and heads into the kitchen. He hopingly opens the fridge, but is dissapointed quickly. (Bryce): Great. Suddenly, the Infinity starts beeping. (Infinity): Warning: Hostile Threat near perimeter. (Bryce): Shut up, already! (runs out into the streets of his neiborhood) Bryce looks around, not seeing anything, and turns to go back inside. Then, an explosion goes off in the middle of the city; Bryce turns around and activates the Infinity. (Bryce): That looks bad. (smacks the Infinity) Transformation Sequence: Bryce's fingers grow, morhping into three fingers. His face grows a yellow mask, and his eyes change to green. He grows a tail, and his arms grow a webbing. Jetray poses. Jetray rockets out of the green light, and heads towards the city. Jetray blasts to super-sonic speed, arriving at the sight of the explosion in a matter of seconds. He lands and reverts, Bryce taking a look around. (Voice): Bowman! Bryce turns to see Hex, surrounded by destroyed street and fire. (Hex): Give me the Omnitrix, and I will leave the city in peace. (Bryce): (activates the Infinity) We've been over this, Hex! (slams the dial back down) (Whiplash): You're not getting the watch. (Hex): Fine, I'll just have to take it. (Whiplash): I was hoping you'd say that. (swings his arm, whipping a chain out at Hex) (Hex): Reflectum! The chain misses Hex, then swings around and wraps around Whiplash, who quickly gets out of it. He throws his chains at Hex again, but he dodges then launches a burst of fire at Whiplash. Whiplash blocks, but is still hurt, so he hits the Infinity, changing to Everglade. Everglade punches the ground, sending a wave of plant-spikes towards Hex. (Hex): (waves his arm) Herba Spissamentum The plant-spikes stop, so then Everglade launches a stream of fire at Hex, who generates an energy shield, blocking the attack. (Hex): You cannot hope to defeat me, child! My master has given me strength! Strength you could never imagine! (Everglade): Master? I didn't think you'd allow someone else to take control. But everyone is wrong sometimes. (hurls streams of fire at Hex) Hex generates a shield to block the flames. Everglade stomps the ground, sending a wave of plant-like spikes at Hex. Hex doesn't see this and is struck head on; he then leaps into the air and levitates there. (Hex): Herbae Mortis! Hex's eyes glow a bright, deep violet and that light illuminates the streets. All the plants begin withering away, including Everglade. (Everglade): AHHH! (Hex): Ha ha ha ha (punched out of the air by a cement fist) -oof! (crashes into the street and stands up) (Voice): You really shouldn't mess around with your power. People could get hurt. (Hex): WHO DARES DISTURB MY VE- (Voice): -I do! (stepping out of the shadows, revealing himself to be Kevin, who is healed and no longer a mutation) (Everglade): Levin?! End Scene (Everglade): Kevin Levin, I never thought I'd see you again! (Kevin): You just beat me and vilgax up like three weeks ago! (Everglade): Right, but.. Oh, we can finish this later! (turns and throws fireballs at Hex) Kevin, having absorbed the cement sidewalk, runs in and punches Hex in the face. Hex recovers and launches a flurry of broken metal at Kevin and Everglade. Kevin blocks the attack, while Everglade takes it easily; he regenerates quickly after. (Everglade): We're at a stalemate. We need to think of something, fast! (Kevin): There's got to be a way to knock him out or something, right? (Everglade): I've got an idea! (hits the Infinity) A translucent, green blob takes Everglade's place. He has a small black spot around the center of his chest. Goop flies towards Hex, his body forming a stream of slime. Goop dodges various attack from Hex, whilst quickly approaching him. Goop splashes down behind Hex and reforms; he then covers Hex's head with his arms. Hex struggles to breathe, but can't, and passes out. Goop reverts. (Kevin): (returning to normal) What was that? (Bryce): Goop. He's this alien blob that uses anti-gravity particles to maintain shape. Or fly... Back to business. (activates the Infinity) (Kevin): Whoa whoa, easy now. I'm not a bad guy anymore. (Bryce): Prove it. (Kevin): Osmosians, my species, can absorb all kinds of energy. However, we have to release it or we'll start to go insane. I had way too much power from being on the run, and needed to get rid of it. I didn't know how I would handle the power, so I just kept getting more. It clouded my judgement. (Bryce): I heard a similar thing from a good friend. (deactivates the Infinity) I can't trust you quite yet. I really want to just toss you into the Null Void. But another friend of mine told me I should trust you... (Kevin): Who would tell you that? (Bryce): (smirks) You'll know him later. Hex is suddenly whisked away by a red flash of light. (Bryce): What the hell?! (Kevin): I don't know... But we better get back to HQ. They might be able to tell us what happened. Bryce nods and the two of them walk away. End Scene Kevin and Bryce arrive at the Plumber's base, and decend into the main lobby, via elevator. Gwen greets them, and is surprised to see Kevin. (Gwen): Bryce, who's your... uh.. friend? (Kevin): Kevin Levin. You probably don't remember me very much. At least not like this. (Gwen): Well, I think I'm gonna like this version better. Bryce, Gwen, and Kevin walk into Max's office, where he is standing, waiting for them. (Bryce): Max, Hex got away and we need to see if you can hep us with finding him. (Max): Bot right now. I have another assignment for you. (Bryce): Me? (Max): All of you. (Gwen): Huh, it's been some time. (Max): The esoterica have stopped just randomly attacking. Their attacks seem to be more focused. (Bryce): Focused on what? (Max): On Forever Knights. (Bryce): Those knights that Nemevoc attacked last time, right? (Max): (nods) They are an organization of people who believe that aliens are all evil, and somehow linked to an evil dragon. They are not directly a problem, they tend to only defend against alien attacks. (Bryce): How come I've never seen them fight Vilgax, or any other aliens that attack us? (Max): Unless the alien attacks are directly putting them in harms way, they wont engage. But that's beside the point. I believe the Esoterica are after something that they think the Knights have. I've sent coordinates to the GPS in your car. (Bryce): Let's roll. End Scene Bryce's car rolls up to the scene of a destroyed castle, with Knights all over the place injured. The gang steps out of the car and run to help the Knights. Bryce helps a Knight up into a sitting position. (Knight): (coughs) Please... no more.. (Bryce): No more what? (Knight): The warriors... (cough) they attacked us... asking about some device.... (Bryce): What device? (Knight): They called it... the (cough) Universal Removal device... for an unknown reason (cough) they believe we have it... (Bryce): But you don't great. I'll call in some help for y'all. (stands up) Gwen, Kevin! I figured out what the Esoterica were after. (Gwen): Same, but I've never heard of it. (Kevin): That's where I come in. The Universal Removal device is something that people use to break out of the highest security prisons in the galaxy. It can literally teleport anyone anywhere any time. (Bryce): What do you think the Esoterica want it for? (Kevin): Well, they come from another Dimension, right? What if their leader is stuck in their Dimension and theyre trying to bring him here? (Gwen): Sounds like something they might do. (Bryce): And something that needs to be stopped. Max is right, Hex can wait. The universe might be at stake. End Scene Back at Agent's HQ, Bryce and Gwen are standing behind Kevin as he types away on one of the computers in the main lobby. He keeps his eye on the screen while still listening to Bryce and Gwen. (Bryce): There's a reason the Esoterica thought that the Knights would have it... Id it just because they keep a lot of alien tech? (Gwen): No, that can't be it. The would've attacked I.G.S.F. if it just about that. (Bryce): So there is somthing specific about the Knights. Kevin? (Kevin): I think I've got something. You guys keep thinkin' while I'm digging. (Bryce): Okay, that's not much help.. (an alarm sounds and Bryce looks down at Kevin) Pull that up on the screen. Kevin does and the screen shows an alert on the grounds of another Forever Knight castle. (Gwen): We should go. Kevin leave that there. We can come back to it later. Kevin nods and the trio runs to the elevator and up into the garage, where Bryce's car is waiting for them. They jump in and Bryce floors the accellerator, speeding out of the garage and onto the streets. Not long after, the car skids to a halt in front of the castle, currently under seige by Esoterica. They exit the car. (Bryce): Y'all split up. (activates the Infinity) We need to cover as much ground as we can. (slams the dial down) Transformation Sequence: White carbon-like skin stretches from the Infinity and covers Bryce's face. His ears grow into a headphone shape and his eyes glow green. His body shrinks and then Echo Echo poses. (Echo Echo): Like I said (splits into ten clones of himself) split up! The Echo Echo clones, Gwen, and Kevin each take off in a different direction fighting Esoterica. One clone punches at an Esoterica, but does no damage. (Echo Echo Clone 1): Uh-oh! (He runs from the Esoterica who fires an energy bolt at him. He barely dodges by leaping forward and rolling on the ground) (Echo Echo): Come on! There's got to be something I can do! An Echo Echo clone is thrown into the air by an explosion. He begins screaming, which produces a high-pitched, electronic sound that hits the ground and shakes it a little. (Echo Echo Clone 2): Ooh. I like that. (Turns, facing an Esoterica and begins screaming. This fires a sonic scream at the Esoterica that forces him on the ground in pain) The other clones take notice and begin doing the same thing. The Esoterica slowly back into a group, surrounded by screaming Echo Echo clones. (Echo Echoes together): Wall of Sound! (They all sonic scream at the same time creating a powerful scream) Gwen, Kevin, and the Knights have to cover their ears but are still slightly in pain. The Esoterica collectively pass out at once then teleport away. The Echo Echoes merge back into one and revert. Gwen, Kevin, and the Knights look at Bryce and he gives them a smirk accompanied by a "thumbs up." End Scene Back at the HQ, Kevin seats himself down in front of his computer, once again typing away. (Gwen): That was a cool alien. When did you unlock him? (Bryce): I guess when Bowman 10,000 hacked the watch. (Gwen): Well that sure was nice of him. (Bryce): Not really, I mean he was giving himself new aliens. (Gwen): Good point. (Kevin): Guys, come here! (Bryce and Gwen walk over) I think I figured out why the Esoterica are so interested in the Knights. (Bryce): Well don't pause for dramatic effect! (Kevin): Sorry. A long time ago a Forever Knight named Sir George defeated an alien dragon. That Knight founded the whole organization on the premise that they would fight evil aliens off the planet. Guys, I thin that that dragon was the Esoterica's leader. (Bryce): Oh no.. THE END Characters Heroes *Bryce Bowman *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin Villains *The Esoterica Minor *Forever Knights Aliens *Jetray *Whiplash *Everglade *Goop (first appearance) *Echo Echo (first appearance) Trivia *Goop and Echo Echo make their debut appearances. *Kevin Levin returns to the series as a hero this time. *The Esoterica begin to focus their attacks on Forever Knights. *This is one the few episodes where more than one alien debuts. *This episode marks the official return from hiatus for BBO